


Mekanisms

by DapperDan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mekanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDan/pseuds/DapperDan
Summary: Brigitte has a crush. Unfortunately she can't flirt worth a damn.





	Mekanisms

Brigitte Lindholm sat in the empty cafeteria of the reactivated Overwatch base, lunch having ended some time ago and the various heroes that occupied it having gone off for duties or training. It had been the proudest moment of her life when she had been accepted into the organization. Happiness had welled up within her and overflowed in the form of tears as the heroes, both old and new, welcomed her into their fold. Right then though, all she could do was bury her head in her arms and curse every single person that had led to her to this day.

“Stupid time-jumping Tracer.” She mumbled into the table. “Stupid bouncing Lucio. Stupid adorable Hana. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Each stupid was punctuated with a soft banging of her forehead back into her forearms. She had more names to list off and call stupid but they were delayed her lackluster wrath and a pair of familiar voices began to drift in from the hallway. She didn’t bother to lift eyes to look at them as they entered the mostly devoid space. Almost immediately she was noticed by the pair who began to make their way over to her.

“Hey, Brigitte! What’re you still doing here?” The exuberant voice of the world’s most-loved frog-themed DJ rang. She chose not to respond. It was partly his fault she was like this after all.

“Hey, girl…you all right?” He couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice from her lack of answer. Beside him though, a certain bubbly Brit who Brigitte was also blaming couldn’t stop a wide and devious smile from breaking out across her face.

“Oh, I recognize this.” Tracer said, taking the seat across from the Swedish engineer who couldn’t help but to lift her head enough to glare at the hero with a single eye. Tracer met the challenge with a smirk, staring right back as she leaned in slightly. “You flirted with Hana, didn’t you?”

Lucio’s eyes widened as he turned his attention to Brigitte, whose answering groan and head burial were more than enough confirmation for the two. Tracer let out a sharp “Ha!” at being correct in her assumption and the DJ couldn’t help but let a wide smile break out as he patted Brigitte’s shoulder.

“I never should’ve listened to you two.” Came Brigitte’s muffled voice from within her arms.

“Oh, come on luv!” Tracer gave. “You’ve been crushing on her or a year. Now that you’re one of us you had the perfect opportunity! You can’t blame Lucio and I for telling you to go for it!”

“I can and I will.” Brigitte’s muffled voice answered.

“It can’t have been that bad.” Lucio said, hand still on her shoulder.

“It was.”

“You’re making it worse than it seemed.” Tracer reassured.

“I’m not.”

“Why don’t you tell us what happened?” Lucio asked. Brigitte didn’t answer for a few seconds, leaving the two heroes to state at her before she lifted her head to rest her chin where her forehead had been.

…Three Hours Earlier…

“Reinhardt, do you have a minute? I could use some help?” Called Ana Amari from the entrance of the cafeteria. 

“Of course! Anything for a woman as lovely as you!” Reinhardt answered, before turning back to her. “We will practice our Bash-Charge combo later, Brigitte. Right now, a fair maiden needs a dauntless knight!” Brigitte couldn’t help but laugh at Reinhardt’s boisterousness as he stood and rushed over to the former captain of Overwatch. It was only in the absence of his overwhelming attitude did she begin to realize that she may have been more inebriated than she thought. She was considering going to her room when Athena’s voice came over the speakers.

“Brigitte, do you have a moment? I understand you have consumed a large amount of alcohol but you are the last person in the cafeteria that I can request to perform a task.”

“I suppose I do.” Brigitte said, realizing that she was indeed the last person there and hoping it didn’t require too much coordination. “What do you need?”

“Hana has ignored my repeated attempts to persuade her to attend the meal, citing various reasons as to why her live-stream gaming is more important.” Athena gave, a tray of food sliding out of the dispensary. “Could you deliver this to her room?”

Brigitte stared at the tray of food, face slowly growing warm at the thought of the petite South Korean gamer. She remembered Tracer’s and Lucio’s encouragement to pursue her attraction to the MEKA pilot, one that had developed after watching her StarCraft streams with Reinhardt over that last year.

“Of course I can.” Brigitte answered, viewing the opportunity to be one-on-one with the D.VA as a sign that Tracer and Lucio could be right. Only wavering slightly as she stood up, Brigitte grabbed the tray and proceeded to where she knew Hana’s room to be. As she walked an ever-so-slightly meandering path through the base’s hallways she deliberated on how best to approach the opportunity. Possibilities ran through her mind, some being discarded as soon as they appeared while others she briefly appeased before ultimately discarding them as well. By the time the hallway of Hana’s room appeared she had gone through two dozen ideas. It was only as she made the turn and physically saw the door that a feasible idea came to her. An idea born of equal part desperation and inebriation, but an idea that she couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard she tried.

Stopping halfway to the door, she made up her mind and set the tray on the ground. Out of her pocket she pulled on of the business cards she had made during her travels with Reinhardt and scribbled a quick three-word note on the card. She then took the peach that Athena had provided as part of the meal and took a large bite out of it before placing the card in the fruit so that it was clearly displayed. Her plan now in action, she picked up the tray and crossed the rest of the distance to the door quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she rapped her knuckles against the surface of the door. She had planned to knock three times, but she only had time for one before the door slid open. She could feel the buildup of heat in her face at the sight of her crush in the MEKA suit that left nothing to the imagination. The tray was quickly snatched from her hands and the gamer opened her mouth as if to say something, but that was before her eyes went wide as she noticed the note-bearing peach. All at once, sobriety rode in on a wave of adrenaline that flooded Brigitte with pure embarrassment at her actions. All it took was a shocked stare from the South Korean before immediately taking off down the hall, around the corner, and back into the cafeteria.

…Present…

“Aaaand…? Lena questioned, both her and Lucio now leaning in after listening to Brigitte’s recounting.

“And what?” Brigitte asked.

“Well what did the note say?”

Brigitte’s face began to shade crimson. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as if struggling to come up with the answer before she buried herself once again into her arms with a defeated sigh.

“I eat ass.” Came the muffled response.

Tracer and Lucio, for their part, were stunned to silence at the answer. They could do nothing but look to each other in shock as if confirming that they had both heard the same thing. For a long minute, no one in the room spoke, each one of them unsure about how to continue after such a revelation. Eventually though, it was Tracer who broke the silence first.

“Subtlety isn’t a part of your dictionary, is it luv?” Tracer asked with a small bit of mirth.

“What part of my life I didn’t spend being raised by Torbjorn Lindholm was spent squiring for Wilhem Reinhardt. My life has been the antithesis of subtle” Brigitte answered.

“Fair point.” Tracer gave after a pause.

“It’s not the end of the world, girl.” Lucio gave cheerily. “You can still bounce back from this.”

“How?” Brigitte asked disbelievingly. In all honesty, the DJ didn’t have an answer for her. None of the three would learn this though, as a pair of quick and light footstep began to echo sound through the room. Tracer and Lucio turned their focus to the source of the sound, only to stare as they watched Hana enter the cafeteria. For her part, the petite gamer only faltered for a moment at the sight of the two before centering her attention on the moping engineer at the table and continuing her rapid march.

“Lena. Lucio.” She said, acknowledging the two of them with a nod but never taking her eyes off Brigitte, who had stiffened at the sound of her voice. Slowly, Brigitte’s head lifted from her arms to meet Hana’s gaze. Tracer and Lucio could only watch as Hana raised her right hand to her lips. A cherry that no one had noticed until now was quickly consumed and three pairs of eyes watched in confusion as her jaw moved erratically. Again, silence reigned within the cafeteria until an audible gulp sounded from the young girl’s throat as she visibly swallowed. Sticking out her tongue, Hana retrieved from it the stem of the cherry and placed it down on the table in front of Brigitte, now tied in a perfect bow.

“My room. Eleven o’clock. I should be done with my stream by then.” Hana said simply before leaving the way she came in and, if Tracer was correct, a little extra sway to her hips.

“Gonna’ have try that peach thing sometime.” A shocked Lucio muttered softly. Brigitte could only muster a small smile and blush, never once looking away from the stem.


End file.
